


desire without expectations

by agaave



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Consent, First Time, M/M, Oops, re-contextualizing "okay", the buildup is like five pages and the porn is like half of one, writing porn feels like intruding on their LOVE i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaave/pseuds/agaave
Summary: Capella gives Fauldren something he hasn't had in twenty-eight years.
Relationships: Capella/Fauldren (original characters)
Kudos: 1





	desire without expectations

"You know, I made you a knight so you _wouldn't_ have to climb in through any more windows."

He says it smiling, one hand coming up to trace lightly over Capella’s cheek. Capella intercepts it, catching it and pressing a kiss lightly to his fingertips. They’ve done it enough times that Fauldren should be used to it, really, but the tenderness of the action still leaves him breathless every time. Maybe he won’t ever get used to it. 

“Being a _sir,”_ Capella’s mouth curls around the word playfully, “just means I can spend time with you during the day. I’m not giving up nights with you, not if I don’t have to.”

“Lovestruck fool,” Fauldren says, with the confident air of a man who has _never_ done something stupid for love. 

Capella smiles, and Fauldren knows exactly how many examples to the contrary are waiting unspoken on their mind. The thought makes him huff in embarrassment. Capella presses a mollifying kiss to his lips, and although it does absolutely nothing for Fauldren’s blush, he will never say no to more kisses. 

A log pops loudly in the fireplace behind them, Fauldren’s head turning slightly in response to the sound.

“Reminds me of the road,” he says, and he knows Capella is thinking the same thing. “You know, sometimes I miss sleeping next to the fire.”

“Why don’t we?”

Fauldren pauses. Opens his mouth to speak, and then stops, frowning. 

“I… don’t - know?”

It seems obvious, once Capella points it out. In a literal sense, there is no reason why Fauldren can’t sleep next to the fire. It simply hadn’t occurred to him as a course of action, as something he could just… _do._

Capella grins, suddenly filled with energy. “Give me a few minutes.”

They roll out of the bed, gathering an armful of pillows, cushions, and blankets. Fauldren sits up, watching as Capella pulls together a comfortable nest in front of the fireplace. They come back once or twice to rob Fauldren’s bed of more blankets, and he lets them, tossing over more pillows when Capella calls for them. The end result is a plush, makeshift bed by the fire, large enough for the both of them to comfortably lie down in. Capella kneels on it, one hand out to Fauldren, palm up.

Fauldren stands by the foot of the bed, one hand resting lightly on one of the bedposts. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Come on.”

He crosses the floor in a few quick, short steps, taking Capella’s hand and settling a little awkwardly into the makeshift bed. Capella’s placed it close enough to the fire to be warm without being overwhelming. He curls up against their side, one of their arms around him as he leans into their chest.

“I can’t believe you did this,” he says.

“You wanted it.”

“I didn’t -” he starts, and gives up. “You’re impossible. Would you just give me everything I wanted, ever?”

“Yes.”

The simple candor of their admission leaves him breathless. No hesitation. 

He turns, tips his head up to face Capella. “What if I asked for the moon?” 

Capella’s lips quirk in response. “I’d find a way to get it.”

“What if I wanted another Shade beast, as a pet?”

“I’ll catch one.”

Their voices have softened, only barely louder than the crackling of the fire. 

“I don’t want any of that,” Fauldren whispers, one hand half-curled on Capella’s chest. “Not really.”

“What do you want, then?”

Fauldren kisses them, as a response. Kissing Capella is always as healing as the first time, as sweet as the last time. Capella never seems to react immediately to these kisses, and when they do it's with a kind of startled delight. Like they’re surprised that Fauldren would want to. Like they didn’t expect him to kiss them first. 

Capella makes a noise in the back of their throat and pulls him in closer, their arms around him solid and warm. He smiles, tips his head a little as his lips part, and Capella meets him eagerly. Their mouth slots against his perfectly, but the kiss is carefully reserved, cautious to avoid the line Fauldren has drawn for them.

He’s tired of that line. 

Fauldren nips at Capella’s bottom lip, and Capella makes a surprised sound, drawing back. Their green eyes flicker with the firelight, and Fauldren reaches up, fingertips tracing the line of Capella’s mouth, over the bow of their upper lip.

They understand.

Slowly, Capella lowers their head, pressing a trail of kisses along the line of Fauldren's jaw, down to his throat. Their lips pause over the flutter of his pulse, the kiss lingering there for a moment. Fauldren has just enough time to think, _oh, I’m going to have to wear something with a collar tomorrow,_ before Capella marks him, pale skin bruising easily under their touch. They leave another mark before going lower, nipping delicately at the bit of Fauldren’s collarbone exposed by his shirt. They pluck at the fabric in a silent question, their eyes flicking into Fauldren’s.

“Yes.”

The word, a single spoken admission, seems to light something in Capella. They kiss him, hands sliding up his thighs, drawing the fabric of his shirt up, pulling back to tug it over his head and toss it aside. Fauldren’s flush deepens at the way Capella stares, feeling the heat of it all the way down to his chest.

“You’re beautiful,” they whisper, and it comes out ragged. Reverent.

Fauldren’s cheeks are on fire. He tries for words, fails, and tries again.

“You’re still dressed.”

Capella finds the presence of mind to remedy that, their clothes going to join Fauldren’s shirt on the floor elsewhere. He sits up, tangles his fingers in their hair as he pulls them into another kiss. It’s more urgent than the ones before, hot as the fire beside them. And yet Capella’s hands are off him, braced in the blankets a safe distance away from his skin.

Fauldren makes a frustrated noise into the kiss, one hand closing around Capella's wrist and tugging.

"I want," he says, and stops, unable to articulate it. "I want not to think. Please."

Capella stops, something flickering imperceptibly in their eyes.

"Okay."

They push him gently onto his back, sinking lower between his legs. A sharp gasp escapes Fauldren as they press an open-mouthed kiss against his inner thigh, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. They're agonizingly slow, always keeping their mouth and hands away from where Fauldren wants them most. 

_"Capella."_

They laugh, and Fauldren opens his mouth to scold them and _oh -_

His head falls back as a half-stifled sound leaves him, hands fisting in the blankets. Capella’s mouth on him is hot and slick and so much _more_ than Fauldren ever imagined. He’d wanted this, wanted in a vague kind of way that didn’t compare to the reality of it, the way Capella was doing something with their tongue that had his breath ribboning out of him in helpless gasps. His thighs tighten, and for some unbearable reason Capella takes this as a reason to _stop._

“What -”

“Nothing,” Capella says, and their eyes are impossibly warm, “I was just going to say you can touch me. If you want.”

And before Fauldren can say anything, Capella’s mouth is on him again, a long practiced slide all the way down and Fauldren tangles his fingers in Capella’s hair as he comes with a choked cry. 

Capella swallows, effortless, and pulls back, smiling. Their hands slide up over Fauldren’s legs, coming to rest on his hips.

“Good?”

“Come here,” Fauldren says, and they laugh, leaning in and burrowing their face into his neck, warm and affectionate. His arms drape over their shoulders, one hand idly scratching at the nape of their neck.

“It was,” he says, “very good.”

“I’m glad,” Capella murmurs, and presses a kiss to Fauldren’s throat. 

Fauldren becomes aware of Capella’s body curved over him, their hips very deliberately held away from his, and it occurs to him why that might be.

“Oh. You -”

“It’s fine,” Capella says, and of course they would, of course they’d never ask anything of Fauldren. “I can take care of it.”

“No,” Fauldren says, and he feels their confusion. “I want to.”

Capella exhales shakily. “Okay.”

Fauldren pushes Capella back, their legs spreading easily for him. Their gaze is relaxed, not expectant, like Fauldren could stop right here and they’d still be happy. That shifts immediately, once Fauldren wraps his hand around them, Capella’s eyes fluttering shut. Fauldren’s movements are slow, experimental, as he watches Capella’s face for what they like best. 

_“Fauldren -”_ Capella gasps, and comes, spilling hot over Fauldren’s hand. 

Fauldren’s sure his expression is hopelessly smitten, and he gives Capella a minute to find their words, moving closer to press himself against their side. Capella’s arm drapes around his waist automatically, warm as flames. 

Fauldren inspects the mess on his hand, and then, tentatively, tastes it. His reaction has Capella laughing, pulling him closer. 

“Not what you expected?”

“You were,” Fauldren says, his cheeks pink, “very unflinching.”

That draws another sound of amusement from Capella. They lean back, producing a cloth out of nowhere so Fauldren can clean off the rest of his hand. When he’s done, Capella kisses the inside of his wrist, renewing his blush. 

“You’re unbearable,” Fauldren says, and it sounds hopelessly besotted.

“I’m okay with that,” Capella says, and pulls him down to lie by the fire.


End file.
